1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical preparations and methods for treating the thromboxane A.sub.2 mediating diseases as the compounds of this invention have potent thromboxane A.sub.2 (TXA.sub.2) receptor antagonistic action. In more detail, this invention relates to the pharmaceutical preparations and methods for treating the thromboxane A.sub.2 mediating diseases using phenylsulfonylaminobicyclo [2.2.1]heptylhexenoic acid derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable esters and salts thereof as an effective ingredient. The said pharmaceutical preparations are useful as anti-thrombosis, anti-vasoconstrictor, antibronchoconstrictor and so forth.
2. Prior Art
Previously, the inventors found that numbers of bicyclicsulfonamide derivatives have potent TXA.sub.2 receptor antagonistic activity and many of them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,913.
Among them, the bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-type derivatives appear promising because of their quite high pharmacological activities and low toxicities. These compounds show excellent efficacies in an administration where the blood level is gently elevated, such as oral adminstration. It has been recognized, however, that they show the transient TXA.sub.2 receptor agonistic actions (partial agonistic actions) just after the administration, if they are used in an administration which causes sudden, high elevation of the blood level, such as one-shot intravenous infusion. The adverse reactions like this make those compounds undesirable for the injectable purpose.
It is desired to develop such TXA.sub.2 receptor antagonists which can be administrated intraveneously.